You Belong With Me
by xoxonickjonas
Summary: Troy and Sharpay are best friends, Sharpay wants to be more. To impress she'll change her style, look, and personalitly? *TRAILER INSIDE way better than summary!*
1. Trailer

**Sharpay Evans and Troy Bolton are best friends**

_Shows Troy and Sharpay playing wii_

**But he has a girlfriend **

_Shows Troy walking to Gabriella_

**The cheer captain**

_Shows Gabriella cheering for Troy at B-ball_

**Sharpay wants Troy**

_Shows Sharpay smiling at Troy_

**And her best friend has a plan**

_Shows Taylor: _

"_You go from geek. To cliché'." _

_Shows Sharpay in heels and a skirt_

_Shows Troy "Sharpay?"_

"_Heyy!" _

**Her look opens new doors**

_Shows Demi "Sharpay would you like to sit with us?"_

"_Sure!" _

_Shows Sharpay with the popular girls. _

_Shows Popular guy Shane Grey_

"_Want to go out?" _

"_Sure!" _

**But Changes **

_Shows Sharpay staring at herself in the mirror_

**May lead to heartbreak**

"_You changed!" _

"_Troy I-." _

"_Save it!" _

**Back stabbing **

"_Shar! What about our plans?" _

"_Taylor I-." _

_Taylor walks out. _

**Follow her journey **

_Shows Sharpay at the dance in a tee shirt_

**Through getting what she wants**

**Starring**

**Ashley Tisdale**

"**I-I." **

**Zac Efron**

"**See ya at the arcade?" **

**Vanessa Hudgens **

"**She's not a geek anymore….?" **

**Monique Coleman**

"**I'll help!" **

**Demi Lovato**

"**Over here!" **

**And **

**Joe Jonas**

"**She HOT!" **

**IN**

**You Belong With Me **

_**Coming soon**_

**_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**What u think? Review!**


	2. Chapter One

**Srry that it was so short! **

_Sharpay POV_

"Oh gosh Troy." I giggled as Troy and I walked down the halls.

"What?" He laughed.

"Pink jelly?" I giggled again.

I know what your thinking, Troy and I are dating right? Wrong! Nope, we are actually the best of friends. We met when we were in diapers at the park. Best day ever! So you also probably think, 'Oh it's cool, there just friends.'. Well that is true but I wish we were more! Yep, I have a crush on my best friend Troy Bolton. I should probably make the first move right? WRONG! He's dating-

"Honey!" We both turned to see popular girl Gabriella Montez.

A.K.A Head cheerleader, 'sweet girl' and Troy's girlfriend plus to me, "School Slut".

"Hey babe." Troy smiled kissing her cheek.

She looked at me, "Oh his Shelly."

"It's Sharpay bitch!" I felt like yelling but instead I said, "Hi."

She nodded at me, "C'mon Troy, time for lunch!"

"OK Gabby-poo." Troy smiled at her.

I smiled and waved goodbye as the couple walked away. Gabriella turned around and gave me the evil stare, as usual. As you can probably tell, Gabriella hates me! I sighed as I walked to the lunchroom by myself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I walked through the line and got my lunch. I walked past Gabriella's table, A.K.A the popular table. I'm not complaining, Troy sits there while I sit with Taylor. As I walked to my usual table Shane Grey, one of Gabriella's friends, stuck out his foot and tripped me.

"Oops." He smiled.

"Not cool." Troy said helping me up.

I looked behind Troy to see Gabriella snickering at me but then stopped when Troy turned.

"Thanks Troy." I smiled.

"Welcome 'pay-pay. See ya later." He smiled back at me as he sat back down.

I sat down at Taylor's table.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

I nodded, "Yeah."

Luckily, we changed the topic to the geography test next period. I looked back at the table. How could Troy not see the real her? Whatever, he's till my best friend no matter what. Taylor sighed.

"Sharpay, you want." She smiled.

"What?" I asked, "No I-."

Taylor stared at me, I was definitely defeated.

"Is it obvious?" I asked looking down.

"Nope, don't worry your fine." She smiled.

I looked up and smiled, "Do you think I have a chance?"

Taylor looked at me and bit her lip, "If the kind of girl he's dating now…..sorry."

I sighed. Of course! But then was surprised to see Taylor with a smile on her face.

"What?" I asked.

"I can give you a MAKEOVER! That will impress him!" She smiled.

Makeover? I looked at my black converse, sweat pants, and grey sweat shirt I had on. Then I touched my glasses and then my pony tail in the back of my head. The makeover seemed to look better and better as I realized how ugly I was.

"O…k…..when should I-"YAY! Ok come over at my place after school you can drive home with me." She smiled.

I smiled back, "Cool!"

We threw away our leftovers and walked out of the cafeteria. As Taylor talked about all the cute outfits she owned I couldn't help but think.

Could this plan really work?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**R&R plz**


	3. Chapter Two

**I tried to make it long....ENJOY!**

_Sharpay POV_

At the end of the day I was at my locker. All I could think about was the makeover. How much could change about me? My thoughts were interrupted by Troy walking to me.

"Hey pay-pay." He smiled leaning on the lockers.

"Hey Toy Troy." I smiled back putting my books in my bag.

"Want to do homework together?" Troy asked.

I was about to say no, let's go! But then remembered the makeover.

"Sorry, I can't, job interview." I fibbed.

He frowned, "Oh ok, I'll IM you later?"

I smiled and nodded, "Cool see ya." I closed my locker and walked out the door.

I went to the front of the school and saw Taylor waiting in her car. I smiled and got in.

"Ready?" She asked I closed the door.

"Yep!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Taylor's Room_

We dropped our bags on the ground and I sat on her bed. Taylor got a few shirts out and pants.

"How about this?" She asked picking up fancy jeans.

I nodded as she put them on the chair.

She started to shuffle through her shirts again when she took out a red sparkly shirt and held up a red jacket to go with it **(A/N to see her outfit go to my profile, there's a link)**.

"Uh….." I started but was interrupted by Taylor. "Yes!"

She then took out some red bangles and red heels. We took off my glasses as I put on the outfit. I fixed my pony tail and put back on my glasses.

Taylor nodded, "Looks good…but."

She walked up to me and took out my pony tail and the glasses. I looked at my hair. A little curly but yet straight. I could barely she without my glasses but I had contacts at home. I looked over at Taylor who smiled.

"We have the new Sharpay."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_The Next Day_

Taylor and I sat on a planter in front of the school. Taylor was pacing as I tried to make my heels feel comfortable, if it was possible! Seriously! Why couldn't I wear converse? I looked in my new red purse and took out a compact that I bought…..yesterday and looked at my no pony tail straight haired, and no glasses face. Taylor stared at me.

"You ready now?" She asked.

I sighed, "As I'll ever be."

We walked over to the door as Taylor opened it for me. I strutted in, just like I practiced. Everyone turned to look at me, I think I even heard a whistle! Some girls whispered, "That's Sharpay Evans?!" I smiled when I saw Troy looking in my direction.

_Troy POV_

Whoa! That was Sharpay? WHOA!

_Sharpay POV_

I walked over to Troy and smiled.

"Hey." I smiled.

"Sharpay?" Troy asked staring at me.

I smiled back, "Who else Toy Troy."

He laughed, "You look great."

I smiled, "Thanks. You to-"SHARPAY EVANS?"

We both turned to see Gabriella looking at me.

"Y-yes?" I asked.

Just because I had a new outfit didn't mean a new confidence boost.

"You look amazing!" Her best friend Demi Torres said.

I smiled, "Thanks, but I'm n the middle of a-"Come with us to the bathroom!" Gabriella interrupted.

I looked over at Taylor as they dragged me to the bathroom, "I-I."

They went straight to the bathroom counter. I figured it would be rude to walk out so I just went to the counter where they were applying makeup.

"Ugh, Gabi do you have any blush?" Demi asked.

I sighed, "I do."

I took it out of my purse and handed it to Demi. She smiled,

"Thanks Shar! You're a lifesaver!" She said as she applied the blush.

Shar? What the heck?

"So Sharpay, what's with the new look?" Gabriella asked turning around and leaned on it.

What was I going to say? _Oh to impress your boyfriend! _NO! I smiled and fibbed.

"Just though I needed to change it up."

"Well you look awesome, want to go with the mall with us after school?" Gabriella smiled.

I froze. The mall….with THEM? It would give me a chance to inherit some popular traits that Troy like. Eh, why not?

"Sure!" I smiled at the two girls.

"Great we'll come to your locker after eighth period." Gabriella said putting her makeup away.

I smiled, "Cool, see you then."

I walked out of the bathroom but was soon with Gabriella and Demi again.

"Let's walk together." Demi smiled linking her arm in mine.

Gabriella did the same, "Ya!"

I foze. What the heck?

"O-K." I said as we walked.

S.O.S!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**R&R plz!**


	4. Chapter Three

**Hope u like it!**

_Sharpay POV_

The morning had to be the weirdest ever! Boys were winking at me and girls whispered. At lunch the lunch lady's even looked at me. I sighed as I paid for my lunch and started to walk with Taylor.

"This feels-"Awesome?" Taylor interrupted with a giggle.

I giggled. "Something like that."

"Well I th-"Sharpay over here!" Gabriella waved from her table.

Taylor and I looked at eachother then shrugged as we walk toward the popular table. Gabriella held up her hand.

"JUST Sharpay." She said looking at Taylor.

I looked at Taylor, "Let's go-"No it's cool." She interrupted with a smiled.  
"You sure?" I asked.

"Ya, I'll just sit with Kelsey no biggie."

She walked over to Kelsi's table. I sat across from Troy at the end of the table. Gabriella was next to Troy, Demi was next to Gabriella, and there was a seat by me. I watched as Gabriella played with Troy's hair. Troy smiled. Belch. Suddenly Shane Grey sat next to me.

"Well, well who are you?" He asked putting on a flirty smile.

"It's Sharpay." I said to him.

His eyes got wide. "You look amazing! Want to get dinner on Saturday?"

Shane Grey asked me out? Uh NO! I looked over at Troy. He looked concerned. Jealous. Gasp! JEALOUS! This would make my job a little bit easier. I turned back to Shane and smiled.

"I'll love too."

He smiled, "Great! I'll pick you up at seven?"

I smiled back flirty with at him. I think I'm going to puke! "Sounds cool."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_After School_

_At my locker_

I was packing up for the day when Taylor came over.

"So you and Shane?" She asked.

"Just to make Troy jealous nothing else!" I said with a smile.

Taylor playfully rolled her eyes, "C'mon I'll give you a lift home."

"I wish, I'm going to the mall with…her." I said pretending to shiver with fear.

"Sorry. Well I'll see you later. Bye!" She walked away.

Gabriella and Demi walked up. Here goes…everything!

"Hey, are you ready?" Gabriella asked.

"Ya let's go." I smiled getting my binder and closing my locker.

Demi stared at the binder in my arms. "Why do you have THAT?" She asked pointing to the binder.

I was going to say, "For homework." But realized that would be totally un-cool. Great they already got me saying totally. I smiled and fibbed.

"I'm bringing it to the nerd that lives next to me, he's the reason I get good grades." I lied.

Demi and Gabriella looked at eachother then smiled.

"That's sp totally cool!" Demi smiled at me as we walked out of the school.

"So it's like you never were a nerd." Gabriella said thinking, "Cool."

We stopped in front of a cherry red Ferrari. Whoa!

"Nice wheels." I smiled.

"Daddy gave it to me." She said getting in.

I sat in the back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_At the Mall_

We walked through the mall.

"So you got asked out by Shane right?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah." I smiled. Ugh.

"We need to get you a dress!" Demi smiled at me, so did Gabriella.

"A dress?" I asked them, hoping I heard wrong.

The two nodded, "Shane said he was taking you somewhere fancy so we can go to, 'The Boutique'." Demi said to me.

Great. "Great!" I smiled.

We walked into the Boutique. We search through millions of dresses until we found the perfect one. It was a aqua blue dress with some sparkles on it. It was knee high and was strapless. Demi and Gabriella examined me.

"You look amazing!" Gabriella smiled.

"Totally!" Demi said jumping up and down.

"If you just curl your hair a bit you'll look even greater!" Gabriella said playing with my hair.

After that we went to normal stores then left. When I got home I couldn't help but think. I actually had fun! When you get to know the clones they are actually pretty cool to hang with. I hung up my dress and the rest of my clothes. I went to bed and surprisingly I was hoping Gabriella, Demi and I would do something together tomorrow.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**R&R plz! =)**


	5. Chapter Four

**Enjoy!**

_Sharpay POV_

The next day I put on white long pants with a sparkly pink top, I added a belt around the shirt and a short white jacket that fit well with it. I also had on white heels. I grabbed my bag and went outside to see Taylor in her car waiting for me.

"Whoa! That looks great on you!" She smiled rolling down the window.

I smiled, "Thanks, I-"Suddenly Gabriella and Demi pulled up.

"Hey Shar! Get in!" Gabriella yelled.

I looked at Taylor she nodded and sighed. "Go ahead."

I smiled. "Thanks!"

I ran to the car and hopped in the back. Demi turned around from the front seat.

"I told you that outfit would look amazing on you!" She smiled.

"Praise Demi!" I giggled so did Demi and Gabriella.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When we got to school everyone stared at the car. We strutted inside the school as everyone watched. I have to admit, it felt good walking in the school as all the guys awed and the girls sighed, wishing they were the ones. We walked over to my locker where Taylor was, she smiled.

"Nice entrance." She giggled.

"Move out of the way nerd!" Gabriella said pushing Taylor out of the way.

"Yeah! Nice sweater vest. I saw it at 'My Mom does My Shopping' store!" Demi said.

They both looked at me. I guess it was my turn. Then I looked at Taylor who was staring at me with puppy eyes. I smiled.

"Ever heard of conditioner, you NEED it DESPERATLY!" I laughed with the two other girls.

Taylor's mouth dropped as she walked away. What a baby! I flipped my hair as I put my books away.

"Wow, you are SO mean!" Demi giggled.

"Totally." Gabriella smiled.

I smiled back as Troy and Shane came over.

"Hey!" I smiled at the two guys.

Shane went next to me and put his arm around me, "Hey sweet thang, can't wait until our date."

I smiled back, "Me too." Hopefully Troy wasn't.

Troy looked over me then back. "What's wrong with Tay?"

I didn't want to sound insensitive so I smiled and said, "Oh just a bad test grade, she'll get over it."

Troy nodded and looked back at Taylor than at me. He frowned, he was so jelling! Whoa! Did I just think jelling? Jeez, I hope I'm not turning into them, am I? Whatever.

"I have to get to class, bye Shane." I hugged him.

"Bye guys." I said to the rest as I walked away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Study Hall_

_Sharpay POV_

I sat next to Taylor in study hall. Gabriella and Demi didn't have this class with me. I smiled at Taylor.

"Hey Tay."

She looked down at her homework.

"Are you still mad at me?" I asked in a annoyed tone.

Taylor slammed her book shut and stared at me, "Mad! You stabbed me in the back Sharpay!"

"It was all an act, I'm sorry you're so easy to make fun of!" I yelled back.

Taylor's mouth dropped, "Go 'act' mean to someone else!"

She picked up her books and went to the desk next to Kelsi. Who needs her? I'm POPULAR now! I don't need a nerd!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Srry that it was short!**

**R&R plz**


	6. Chapter Five

**Srry i haven't been posting. **

_Sharpay POV_

At lunch I sat next to Shane and across from the girls and Troy. Shane smiled down at me.

"Our date is tomorrow." He said rubbing my cheeks.

I smiled back, "I know."

I looked over at Troy who quickly put his focus back to his food. I smiled as I turned back to Shane. Troy was so jealous! Taylor passed our table, looked at me, and then started to walk to Kelsi's table. I gave her my little finger wave as she turned away. Troy looked at me.

"Sharpay can we talk for a second?" He asked starting to get up.

YES! "Sure." I smiled getting up.

We walked out of the cafeteria and to the courtyard. We sat on the planters.

"Are you and Taylor having a fight?" Troy asked.

What was I supposed to say? That Taylor and I aren't friends anymore? Pass! He thinks Taylor is 'awesome', he would never date me if he found out I was being mean to Taylor.

"Just a little bump in our friendship. Why do you ask?" I asked him as I crossed my legs.

Troy leaned back a little, "In the cafeteria she gave you the look while you gave her the finger wave."

"Don't worry Troy. Everything is perfect." I smiled at him.

"Sure?" He asked leaning in to me a little bit.

I smiled and leaned in to. "Positive"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Sharpay POV_

_The Next day_

Ok. Ok. Troy and I didn't kiss. It was weird we just kept on leaning in to eachother. Anyway I was all dressed for Shane's date with me, I was wearing the aqua blue strapless knee length dress that had sparkles on it. I scrunched my hair a little and I put on my new blue strappy heals. The doorbell rang. I ran to the door and opened it to see Shane.

"You look HOT!" He smiled.

I hated pigs like that but for some weird reason, I liked it when he said that to me.

I smiled back. "Thanks let's go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Sharpay POV_

Shane pulled a chair out for me at the restaurant while I sat down. He then sat down in his own chair.

"This place is amazing Shane." I smiled at him.

"Yeah it's ok…" He said.

We started to talk about school and other things. Dinner came and we ate In silence. I think I'm following for Shane. But I can't! That's so not part of the plan!! But he was just so amazing! After he paid we started to drive.

"Where are we going now?" I asked him with a smile.

He smiled, "You'll see."

_-_

We entered a club. Not JUST a club but the popular club!!

"Shane! This is wow!" I smiled at him.

Shane smiled back as he led me out to the dance floor we started to dance a little bit but then we stopped. Shane smiled at me.

"Follow me." He smiled.

I followed him up the stairs to the broom closet. He locked the door.

"Shane what's goi-."

He kissed me! When e released we both looked at eachother. The old geeky Sharpay would've opened the door and left. But the new popular Sharpay smiled and started to make out with Shane.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Sharpay POV_

I woke up in the darkness of the broom closet. Oh no. I checked to see if I still had everything on, thank goodness I did! I tried to get up but I just ended up stepping on Shane.

"Ow!" said a dazed Shane.

I pulled the little string to make the single light bulb come on. Shane was holding on to his stomach.

"Sorry." I said to him.

He smiled up at me, "It's ok babe." He rubbed his back, "What time is it?"

I looked at my ring watch. "1am!"

Shane smiled, "Cool."

I smiled back. He got up from the floor and stood in front of me. He put his hands on my hips and began to kiss me. I started to kiss back. Shane released.

"I should get you home." Shane sighed.

"But we were having fun!" I whined.

He rubbed his hand on my arm. "I know but your parents, my parent's.."

I sighed. He was right.

"Fine."

He scooped me up in his arms. "Good."

I laughed as he opened the door with one hand and ran downstairs with me in his arms. I kissed him as he put me in the car.

Best night of my life!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**R&R plz!**


	7. Chapter Six

**The drama starts......NOW! **

_Sharpay POV_

_Monday_

I told Gabriella and Demi all about the date when we came across a flyer on the note board:

**END OF THE YEAR DANCE!**

**When: Friday 8-10**

**Where: Gym**

"Shane is totally going to ask you!" Gabriella smiled.

I smiled, "Really?"

'Def." Demi smiled.

I smiled. Wait? Why did I care? I wanted Troy, right? Like it was a cue, Troy walked up to us.

"Hey guys." He smiled.

"Hey babe." Gabriella kissed Troy's cheek.

Troy smiled at Gabriella and me. We all started to talk but then I saw Taylor walk into the school. I gave her a look as she frowned. Troy stared after Taylor.

"I'll be right back." He said to us.

"Where are you going?" Gabriella asked a little bit hurt.

"…..bathroom." Troy said as he walked away.

_Troy POV_

I ran after Taylor. I had to figure out what was going on between Taylor and Sharpay.

"Taylor," I said.

"Hi Troy." Taylor said sadly.

"Can we talk?" I asked.

She nodded.

We walked out of the school through the back door and to the courtyard. We sat on the planters.

"What's up?" Taylor asked.

"Are you and Sharpay still friends?" I asked.

Taylor put her books down next to her. "No. One minute she was nice then the next…" she began to cry.

I handed her a tissue out of my backpack. This was really bad but I needed her to explain more.

"What happened?"

"She started hanging out with Demi and Gabriella and started to be all mean to me." Taylor explained.

She was right. Sharpay has been acting different around me.

"Things will get better Tay, I promise." I said to Taylor.

She nodded, "Thanks Troy, I better get to first period."

Taylor grabbed her books and got up. I stood up. I needed to talk to Sharpay.

_Sharpay POV_

Gabriella, Demi, and I were talking about what we were going to wear to the dance when Troy came in looking mad and sad.

"Sharpay we need to talk." He said straight up to me.

"Ok." I said.

We walked out to the courtyard but we didn't sit down.

"What's wrong?" I asked Troy.

"I talked to Taylor, she said that you were being mean to her. You lied you said it was a 'bump'." Troy said madly.

Oh no. "Troy I-"You changed!" He yelled.

"I-"You neglected your best friend just to be 'POPULAR' I don't know WHY you changed into such a different person but you did!" He continued to yell.

I stepped forward, "Troy I-"Save it this friendship is OVER!" He walked away.

I looked down and began to cry. I ran inside the school and to the girl's bathroom. I went into the handicap stall that had a mirror, sink ad everything. I stared into the mirror. At first everything was perfect then the next boom! My heart explodes. What happened to me? Suddenly I heard the door swing open.

"Sharpay?" Gabriella said.

I calmed myself down and exited the stall. Gabriella looked mad, her hands on her hips.

"You made my Troy mad!" She yelled.

I felt the tears come down again, "Gab-."

"And when Troy is mad, Gabriella gets mad." Demi said.

"Yeah! He doesn't want to kiss me! So we are SO not friends anymore Sharpay." Gabriella said.

With a flip of there hair the two girls left me there. I started to cry again and I slid down the bathroom wall.

What happened?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Here's a question 4 u guys: Do u feel bad for Sharpay?**

**Just Curious! =)**

**R&R plz =)**


	8. Chapter Seven

**Srry it was short! I'm so going to finish this story tonight or tomorrow. =)**

_Sharpay POV_

The next two periods went so slow. Fourth period was my next class which had all the popular crowd and Taylor in it. I sat down in my assigned seat next to Taylor. Gabriella was behind me, Demi was next to her, Shane was in front of me and next to Troy. I suddenly felt paper hit my back. I turned to see Gabriella snickering. I turned back around then I looked at Taylor. She looked down right when my eyes met her. At the end of class I walked out trying to catch up with Taylor when Gabriella tripped me.

"Oops sorry!" Gabriella smiled.

I looked up from the floor to see, Gabriella, Demi, and Shane all laughing at me. Troy just walked away.

"Leave her alone." I heard Taylor say.

"You and what army?" Shane asked.

Taylor didn't say anything, she just helped me up and we walked away.

"Why did you help me?" I asked Taylor when we were out of ear shot with the others.

"No one deserves to be treated like that." Taylor said as she started to walk away.

I sighed, "Wait!"

I jogged over to her as she turned around.

"I'm sorry, I was a real jerk to you and I'm sorry." I apologized.

Taylor smiled, "Welcome back!"

We both laughed and hugged. We started to walk together to our next class then we started to talk.

"Did you get Troy?" Taylor asked.

I sighed, "No. But I wish I did…."

Taylor gave me a mini hug. "It'll work out."

I smiled but inside I doubted it would. My thoughts were interrupted by running into….Gabriella.

"I swear Sharpay if you show up at the dance you are dead!" She yelled to me.

"Ooh scary!" I said.

"Do you think I'm kidding wanna-be? If you show up Troy won't want to give me any action! So don't you dare show up." She strutted out.

I sighed. My life went from good to….actually…great! I'm with my REAL friends, or friend, again! Who cares if I can't go to the dance?

"You are so going to the dance." Taylor smiled at me.

Apparently Taylor does.

"Tay it's cool." I said to her as we walked into the cafeteria.

We both sat down at a table.

"No! We went through all this drama so you can get the guy and you are going to that dance to get him." Taylor comfirmed.

Oh gosh I just realized how much I missed Taylor's commands.

"Ok but I'm NOT going dress shopping again." I comfirmed with a smile.

She smiled back, "Who said anything about a dress?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**R&R plz**


	9. Chapter Eight

**Last Chapter!**

_Sharpay POV_

Taylor and I were outside the gym doors the night of the dance. I was freaking out! Confidence used to be with me but now it's gone. Taylor smiled.

"Things will work out. Trust me." She calmed me.

"Here it goes." I took a deep breathe and opened the door.

Everyone stopped dancing and looked at me. Who could blame them? It's not everyday you see a girl in worn out jeans that were ripped at the left knee and a white t-shirt and black converse. My hair was normal again but I still had mt contacts in. I heard people whispering and giggling at my attire. I ignored them and stared right at Troy. Who was staring back at me.

_Troy POV_

There she is! The girl of my dreams! The Sharpay that I know and love! I smiled and started to walk to her when Gabriella grabbed my arm.

"Where are _you _going?" She demanded to know.

"To the girl I love." I said to her as I tried to tug away.

Gabriella's grip became tighter, "You can't honestly mean Sharpay, look at her! She's-"Beautiful." I interrupted.

Gabriella let go of me and stared after me as I jogged over to Sharpay. Gabriella crossed her arms around her chest.

"We are so over!" She yelled.

Liked I cared

_Sharpay POV_

Troy stood right in front of me. We both smiled at eachother.

"You look beautiful tonight." He smiled.

I smiled back, "You like it? I got it at a little boutique called 'My Closet'."

We both laughed as he took me out to the dance floor. We began to slow dance.

"Troy I always loved you." I said to him.

"I always loved you too." He said back to me.

We both stopped dancing and kissed a little peck then realsesed.

"You belong with me Troy Bolton." I said to him.

"I will always belong to you Sharpay Evans." He said with a smile.

We kissed a more romantic kiss this time.

_One Month Later_

_Sharpay POV_

The doorbell rang on a summer afternoon. I grabbed my purse and ran to the door and opened it to see my boyfriend, Troy.

"Hey Pay-pay." He smiled at me and kissed my lips.

We released, "Hey Toy Troy."

We walked out to Troy's car and drove off to the ice cream polar. We entered to see Demi and Shane, who were good now, and Taylor and Chad, chad is a hot nerd. We sat down at the table.

"Hey guys." I smiled at them.

"Hey!" They all said together.

"Did you guys order our usual?" Troy asked.

Chad nodded, "But it's Sharpay's turn to get them from the counter."

I sighed a playfully sigh, "Fine."

Troy chuckled and kissed my cheek. I went up to the counter to see a girl turned away from me paying attention to the machine.

"Table three's order please?" I smiled at her.

The girl turned around to revel, Gabriella?!

"You work here?" I asked in shock.

"Yes. Daddy's work went out of business and I have to work!" She yelled.

I smiled, "Ok then give me my order now!"

"Excuse-"Miss Montez no backsashing to the customer!" The manager interrupted Gabriella.

I smiled and stifled a giggle. Gabriella smiled a fake smile, "Here's your order have a _great _day." She said placing the tray on the counter that separated us.

"Thank you." I smiled back.

I walked back to the table and sat down next to Troy. Everyone took there ice cream. Troy smiled at me.

"What was that about?" He asked.

"Nothing."

We put our noses together and kissed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you to everyone! I don't know how these letters got so big! LOL. Anyways, thank you to everyone who reviewed and enjoyed! =) 


End file.
